


Luck Will Fly

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Bird Acquistion, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: “Aw,” she whined, still presented the bird up, “but this one is pretty and nice. Right, Clover?”The crow cawed loudly at Ruby and Clover nearly backed away when the bird’s black feathers ruffled up.“Yeah, he’s a very pretty bird.”Ruby’s grin went big, not that Clover could understand why, he’s too busy petting the bird.“Would you say that you love the bird?” Ruby innocently batted her eyelashes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 422





	Luck Will Fly

“Um, Clover?” The young huntress began and immediately Clover has a tight breath stuck in him.

Ruby Rose is known for impeccable leadership and clever strategies that rely heavily upon teamwork. As per of her skills, she has an air of confidence and hope.

Right now in the academy’s grand hallways where Clover was simply making his way to the kitchen, Ruby approaches him with a frown.

Despite the short amount of time knowing her, that frown means something bad is happening to a love one.

He instinctively has the urge to go find Qrow.

“Is something wrong?” He asks and his old teachers would reprimand him for speaking with such a tone. Captains are meant to be collected and stable. Yet the thought of anything bad happening to the dark haired man sends spikes into the Ace Leader’s chest.

The young adult, still a teenager to Clover’s mind, sends him a freaked surprise that’s shifts into confusion, “No, I don’t believe so. I’m wondering if you’ve seen Uncle Qrow lately.”

He wants to say that every time he sees Qrow, he’s beautiful and stunning and takes his breath away. But this is Qrow’s niece, those thoughts are highly inappropriate to share out loud.

That and as much as Clover dislikes admitting, he _hasn’t_ seen Qrow lately.

“Not really,” Clover said, “He’s the first one to leave the meetings and so far has denied my invitations.” Ruby raises a brow at that last word. A flushed heat crawled up his neck as he quickly clarifies, “Invitations to tea or game nights, that is.”

“Uh huh, yeah he hasn’t been hanging out with any of us lately,” Ruby tapped her chin, “but it’s always the same excuse.”

“I gotta take care of something,” Clover quotes, recalling the hurried tone the huntsman used. “I assumed it was for your or your teams’ sake.”

She shrugged, “I thought it was about you.”

Clover blinked, not at all understanding how she connected those dots.

Because throughout all this time, Clover wants those dots connected, he desperately wants Qrow to give him some sort of sign that he likes him back. They flirt at each other left and right and Clover hopes for something else. He wants his advice for Qrow to get through that brain of his.

Qrow’s always deflecting compliments, shrugging off his self-worth but he’s been doing less so each time Clover manages to get that soft vulnerable look on his face, like he’s no longer hiding in a shadow of doubt and misery.

But right now, from the sounds of it, Qrow is distancing himself from everyone.

Clover didn’t question further, never reading anything to worry from the distracted look in Qrow’s face.

“Whatever this ‘something’ is,” Clover said, “it’s keeping his entire attention. Any idea what it could be, Miss Rose?”

The girl strokes her chin as if she had a long beard, her foot tapping along, “Hmm, if he’s taking care of this something for so long and in secret then maybe there’s a pattern to follow. What else has he been doing?”

The Ace Leader recalled the past week.

Unfortunately (is it though?) he spent quite a lot of it staring at Qrow’s ass.

Look, Clover can be a weak man, give him some slack.

Aside from that, he has seen Qrow always heading towards the gardens but when he passes by the floor-to-ceiling windows, the luxurious garden is empty.

“I think I know where he is,” he said, already walking with the huntress by his side.

“Oh I caught him slicing apples the other day,” Ruby brought up as it is the most important clue, “He always does that when I was younger even though he prefers to just eat to the core.”

It’s a short walk to the academy’s garden, tended daily by both students and staff to create a crisp and clean grass lawn. Flower bushes and beds are symmetrically lines down for sidewalks and a path leading towards a gazebo and groves. Along the way there are stone benches under the shade of tall trees, evenly trimmed and full of leaves.

Sure enough, the garden is cleared but the two leaders easily spot a bench with a napkin with apple slices.

“Huh, maybe we missed him,” Ruby wondered reaching down for a slice.

But then suddenly something small and dark swoops down from the tree, landing right next to the snack.

A black crow cawed at them.

Clover tilted his head, glancing at the bird then up to the tree. High in the branches, it’s a bit hard to spot a nest of twigs.

“Is Qrow known to leave out food for birds?” He asked and then he noticed Ruby has the crow on her arm. “Wow, it must really like you.”

Ruby beamed, gently petting the bird’s head, “I know.”

There was a genuine look of joy on the girl, reminding Clover that once upon a time he was like that, back when he was bright and determined to make the world a better place. He still has that determination, still is joyful, but even he has to admit that with experience and age comes a sense of doubt he can’t fight off.

Which is why Clover is happy to have the Beacon huntsmen here, they all bring in a new found hope and support. He won’t lie, he was never one hundred percent prepared when he and his team entered General Ironwood’s inner circle. The new and magical revelation still shocks him, so teaming up with Qrow and his kids were a lucky sign in Clover’s eyes.

Speaking of eyes, there is a glint of mischief sparkles in the girl’s silver eyes, a teasing smile on her lips, “I bet that this crow really likes you too.”

“I don’t have much experience with birds,” he warns as Ruby raises her arm up to get the bird closer to him. A cousin of his had a pet cockatoo, that bird was territorial and picky. It even got a good few pecks at Clover’s fingers.

“Aw,” she whined, still presented the bird up, “but this one is pretty and nice. Right, Clover?”

The crow cawed loudly at Ruby and Clover nearly backed away when the bird’s black feathers ruffled up.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of its feathers puffing up, making it seem bigger and its red eyes tiny. Once the feathers relaxed, Clover gently and slowly reached over to pet the bird.

“Yeah, he’s a very pretty bird.”

Ruby’s grin went big, not that Clover could understand why, he’s too busy petting the bird. Mostly he’s too amazed at how calm and friendly the bird trusts him to pet the wings.

“Would you say that you love the bird?” Ruby innocently batted her eyelashes. He pulled his hand back as the crow suddenly flapped its wings and pecked at Ruby’s arm. “OW! UNCLE QROW!”

“Uh,” Clover dumbly said, “Qrow?”

As Ruby waved her arm up and down, the bird flies up and Clover watches how that tiny black mass grows and what is dropping back down is a handsome man with red eyes and red cheeks.

Qrow is giving his niece a frown that is trying so hard to not be a smile, “Okay I think you have said enough, brat.”

Rubbing her arm, Ruby sticks her tongue out defiantly. In return, Qrow ruffles up her hair.

Meanwhile, Clover is staring with his jaw dropped.

That bird… was it? Wait no wait- magic real, yep, recalling that- but Qrow and crow and pretty birds?

If he had more rational thought (because half his mind is always focused on Qrow) maybe, _just maybe,_ Clover would remember that he has been informed of the existence of magic and wizards and gods and such.

But of course leave it to Qrow Branwen to always leave Clover Ebi senseless and awed.

“So I’m guessing from the look on your face that Jimmy didn’t tell you everything about me.”

“Ahhhhh,” is falling out of his mouth.

Neither man notices the way Ruby is giggling, her eyes darting between them.

Or well, Qrow is at least ignoring her. Every time he glances over to his niece his cheeks flare up in a redness that just wows Clover.

He wants to kiss those cheeks, watch how the pale skin easily shades into red under the faintest of touches. Those red eyes must look gorgeous when vivid emotions take over, freeing the man from any burdens of the world. Clover wishes desperately to have that honor of sending that sense of security and freedom to the dark haired man.

Tiny chirps interrupt the three hunters.

Qrow sighs and with swift, practice motion, feathers dawned on him. His small form picks up an apple slice and he flies to the nest.

Another chirp arises, sounding more pleased, and Qrow returns to the ground, his boots making a thud noise on the landing.

Ruby is on her uncle’s arm with a wide, excited smile, “Is that a bird up there? That’s whose the apples are for? Can we meet it?”

“It’s a ‘her’ and no,” he shakes his head, “She’s too young to fly down yet.”

Staring up, Clover could barely see movement in the nest. Crumbles of apple chunks scatter over the edge and he could see a tiny beak peer over. Miniscule black eyes meet Clover’s and he is startled by the amount of intelligence and curiosity that little creature has.

“She’s all alone?” Somehow Clover regained his voice and this is his first sentence. It’s also not the first time he said that question, tinged with sadden when he reaches the end of a rescue mission.

“Yeah,” Qrow’s own voice echoes something lonely and empathetic, “She’s been crying out each morning but no one came back for her. I finally found her and,” slowly, almost unnoticed, Qrow had Ruby under his arm, “I couldn’t leave her.”

Their red capes swayed with the gentle breeze, creating a picture of wings wrapped around them.

Ruby smiles up to her uncle, “Does she have a name?”

He shrugged, “I don’t exactly speak bird but I think she’s too young to remember if she was even named.”

A forlorn gaze takes over those red eyes, a familiar sadness tugging onto old handles sunken into the huntsman’s heart.

“Well I think she’s lucky to have you,” Clover comments, sending the other man a wink. It’s become too much of a habit to stop now, not that Clover wants to stop winking at Qrow. Still, it gets Qrow flustered before he could avoid the compliment.

“That’s it!” Ruby gasp, her whole body jittering, “Her name will be Lucky!”

Clover grins so wide it hurts.

Qrow groans.

“I- Oh Brothers no, Ruby, kiddo, no.”

“I think it’s a fitting name.”

“Of course you do, Lucky Charm.”

“Nope,” he shakes his head, “that can’t be my nickname anymore. Otherwise I’ll be very confused.”

Qrow scoffed, “What am I going to feed you apple slices?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Clover finished with a wink.

Qrow groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Can I feed Lucky?” Ruby asks earnestly, already holding up an apple slice.

Her uncle uncovers his face, taking the slice, “Sorry, kiddo, she hasn’t met people yet. Young birds obverses a lot before they want to get closer. I kind of have to teach her the ropes.”

Ruby lightly punches his shoulder, “Then it’s a good thing she has the best teacher in the world.”

Qrow absolutely preens under the praise, so much like any other time Clover compliments him. He still scratches the back of his neck, tugging a few strands out of place. Clover has the urge to brush them back into an even shape, feel the heat in Qrow’s neck.

“You got everything you need for Lucky?” Clover checks, “We don’t need to gather up worms, do we?”

The caped duo naturally gags at the thought.

“Please don’t tell me you have worm bait, you fisherman,” Qrow pleas.

“Alright I won’t tell you.”

“Gross,” Ruby insightfully adds.

“I got this covered.” The shapeshifter assures, “Her flight and tail feathers just need to grow in and then she’ll be all set.”

Without another word, Qrow jumps up and a crow is flapping about. He flies higher up to the nest and he and Lucky chirp at each other.

Clover still can’t believe the transformation happened right before his eyes. It was so smooth and flawless to be considered a trick of the eye. Nope it was real magic, not something like a relic where it is basically in stasis, but magic as a muscle or a performance. It was definitely eye opening, not that Qrow doesn’t already do that.

For precautionary measures he takes a seat on the bench. “So, right, magic, that’s still a thing?”

The young huntress has the decency to silently laugh at him, “Yep, it is totally a thing.”

“And Qrow’s able to do this because?” Clover trailed off, not sure if it’s a sensitive topic or not.

A clouded look goes over Ruby’s face, “It apparently happened before I was born. Only knew about it a few months ago.” She sits beside the Ace Op, letting her toes tap together in an offbeat rhythm. “But now that I think back, a lot of things make sense. I would find feathers on his cape and oh yeah, he gets really distracted by shiny stuff.”

An undignified squawk is heard above.

“Really now?” Clover teases, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

This time the squawk sounds flustered.

Spending the rest of their down time in the garden becomes Clover’s favorite thing for the next few weeks.

It’s a quiet thing, birdwatching in a way as Qrow is the one in charge of the actual care taking for little Lucky. Since Ruby and Clover knew so little on birds, Qrow often shared bits of stuff he learned about throughout his experience of being a crow.

The way Qrow described his new perspective of the world, a place so big and new. He’s able to see places untouched by man, high tree tops or steep skyscraper tops. Suffice to say, the huntsman does not fear heights.

A new energy washed over Qrow as he rambles about stuff he has kept secret. Ruby is just as eager to listen to her uncle’s stories. Clover feels honored for being trusted with it.

The man is just so relaxed in his element, surrounded by nature with a bright eyed youngling oohing and awing at right moments in his stories. Tales of a crow plucking shiny accessories out of propitious folks (it was later returned by the way) and getting into places birds normally don’t have access too.

Clover doesn’t know Beacon or Signal teachers by name but apparently Qrow was a handful for them.

Sometimes Ruby doesn’t join them in the garden, leaving Clover to wait for the crow to finish his bird duties.

Today it seems like Lucky wants to spread her wings. Her chirps forming into a song that Qrow has taught her.

“She’s getting restless,” Qrow rubs his neck, slumping down on the ground so that his back rests against the bench. “I… I think it really is almost time for…”

“For her to leave the nest?” Clover lightly teases, he understands the sudden solemnness that is clouding on the other man but he’ll try his best to clear it. “Lucky will be able to fly with you.”

Qrow clenches his hands over his knees, “That’s not always a good thing. She’ll get hurt just like-“

“Hey,” he moves down to sit on Qrow’s level, getting dirt on his white uniform is the last thing on his mind as Clover takes Qrow’s hand, “She’s in your care. She’ll always want to return back to you.”

They’re no longer talking about a bird, not when their last mission had a close call with Ruby apparently pulling a Yang. (The nieces just have a knack of almost getting eaten alive by big Grimm)

Qrow won’t meet his eyes, “Lucky will eventually find a real flock to be with. I’m just temporary.”

“No you’re not,” he states, reaching over to hold Qrow’s face. His red eyes still hold some lingering doubt. “You raised her and while I don’t know much about birds but I know they’re smart. She’ll remember you for your kindness, patience, and most importantly your heart.”

It almost hurts Clover to see Qrow act like he’s never been told he’s all of those things before. He may not ever know the lengths of Qrow’s pain but he wants to be there for him, to remind him that he really is a good person.

Qrow still stares with vulnerability that is so pure and sacred. Clover will cherish this sight.

“I…” Qrow begins but it’s like something is stuck in his throat, “Clover I…” Hearing his name uttered so softly sent a shiver down Clover’s spine. “Yeah, I guess, yeah Lucky will remember all of that.”

Both have forgotten how their hands interlock, a firm grasp as they hear chirping continue.

Oh yeah, chirping, it’s getting louder.

Instantly both men snap their eyes up to see Lucky flapping her wings, her feet gripping the edge of the nest.

Clover’s breath is stuck, his entire being trained to help and protect but Qrow squeezes his hand.

Completely immune to Clover’s tension and anxiety, Qrow actually sighs with relief. Sadly he smiles, “She really is one restless bird.”

Lucky finally beats her wings in a steady rhythm and jumps off the nest. Next thing Clover knows, that little crow is soaring above their heads.

A new feeling hits Clover like a sucker punch.

Clover wonders if Qrow feels this way every time one of his kids are sent on a mission, this flurry of panic and worry and concern wrapped around a tiny voice that says _‘they’re all grown up and can take care of their selves’_.

It feels like a heart attack to be honest.

“Are you okay Clover?”

A gentle hand slides over his cheek, damp.

Oh, Clover belatedly realizes, he’s crying.

“I’m fine,” he tries to say steadily. It comes out wobbly.

Qrow gives him a knowing smile, already whipping the tears away, “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

“Right, right of course,” Clover agrees, already a little embarrassed because why is he crying, it’s Qrow he should be comforting.

He spent weeks watching Qrow take care of Lucky. That baby bird probably doesn’t even know Clover. All Clover really contributed was carrying fruit for them.

Still though, out of curiosity and maybe envy, he complains, “How are you _not_ a sobbing mess?”

“Eh,” Qrow shrugs, “I got all my waterworks out when Ruby dressed up like me for All Hollow’s Eve.”

Rubbing away the rest of his tears, Clover chuckles, “I bet you have that saved on your scroll.”

“What kind of uncle would I be if I didn’t?”

If there’s one thing Qrow loves to brag about, it’s about being Ruby’s and Yang’s super cool uncle. Now after witnessing the vast amount of domesticity coming off of them as of late, Clover sees what he’s missing out on.

Clover could smile a hundred different kinds but none is like the one Qrow dawns at this moment.

It’s a tiny one yet it expresses so much love he has for his family.

A small part of him hopes to be a reason Qrow smiles just as lovingly.

“Hey, look at that,” Qrow points up and while Clover doesn’t want to take his eyes off the man, he looks up to see a familiar crow start circling down to them.

“I told you she’ll return.”

Lucky swoops around and lands on top of Qrow’s knee, chirping like a singer.

Gently, the shapeshifter brushes his fingers against the feathers, a cooing sound coming from the bird. They’re all lost in this moment, carefully watching the how the bird blinks up to them.

Then to Clover’s surprise, Lucky hops over to Clover’s knee.

“Does she know me?” He asks, hesitant and quiet.

Qrow rolls his eyes, “I told you, birds always observe before getting close. She probably knows you as the snack boy.”

The joke doesn’t shake Clover’s apprehension on having such a small and important creature on him. Her eyes are intelligent, completely relaxed with Clover. He takes a chance and carefully raises a hand to pet her.

His hand keeps hesitating, centimeters away from touching her, almost trembling.

“It’s okay,” Qrow whispers, not daring his voice to break the quietness between them, “She trusts you.”

Hearing that confidence in Qrow’s voice is what gets Clover to finally reach Lucky, her feathers so soft under his calloused fingertips.

“She likes me,” he says with such surprise and bubbling joy over this little bird.

His eyes flicker over to Qrow and again there’s a soft look on the dark haired man. He just finds more ways to steal Clover’s heart.

As much as both men want to stay in this moment, Lucky decides her goodbyes are done.

She flaps a few times and then off she flies.

“Are you going after her?”

Clover kind of expected Qrow to take off by now but instead Qrow rejoins their hands. A new glint is in his red eyes as he stares into Clover.

“No, I’m good here.”

**Author's Note:**

> gdi I may never get over this ship. Add in family feels and I'm doomed.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
